Multi-channel and multi-media communications consist of one or more communications across one or more communications channels or media formats. For example, a multi-channel, multi-media, or multi-element communication, hereinafter referred to as “multi-channel communication(s),” might consist of an email, a web landing page, a social page, a mobile coupon, a window poster, a print advertisement, and/or a billboard.
For many marketing and advertising initiatives including promotions, campaigns, and the like, it is desirable that multi-channel communications be coordinated in terms of look, feel, style, copy, content, product offering, pricing, and other aspects of the various communication elements. For instance, various communication elements can share characteristics across a group of elements. In another instance, characteristics can be coordinated, controlled, and/or intentional. Communications generally include one or more assets that make up the communication. Assets can include, but are not limited to, photographic images, artwork, headlines, body copy, call to action, colors, dimensions, layouts, templates, etc. A typical communication generally involves (i) an assembly of one or more assets and (ii) a delivery of the assets via one or more media or medium.
As multi-channel relevant marketing drives orders of magnitude more content, an ability to increase speed, flexibility, and control associated with designing and producing communications, while at the same time dramatically reducing costs of design and production, is essential. Therefore, it is desirable to have a system for universally updating individual components of a communications initiative across each communication.